


Camping

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Camping doesn't go as Hermione had hoped.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: muffled scream

Bellatrix bit her hand to muffle her frustrated shout. Hermione rolled Bella’s pant leg up and grimaced. 

“It’s dislocated,” she said. 

Bellatrix barked out a harsh laugh. “Let’s go  _ camping _ , Bella!” She spoke in a high mocking voice. “It’ll be  _ fun _ , Bella! Muggles do it all the  _ time _ , Bella!”

Hermione frowned. “Things are usually fine. If you had been watching where you were going, you wouldn’t have tumbled down a steep and _obvious_ hill.”

“And if  _ you _ hadn’t insisted on such an inane and  _ worthless _ activity - muggles truly have  _ no _ sense - ”

“My parents took me camping,” Hermione said softly, not meeting Bella’s eyes. “I loved camping when I was a child. After that year Harry, Ron and I spent on the run, I thought it had been ruined for me. I thought...maybe if I shared it with you...maybe I could love it again.”

Bellatrix’s stomach dropped. “Pet...”

Hermione laughed, her eyes watery. “It was a silly idea. Stupid, really.”

“Pet, I’m sor - ”

With a quick movement, Hermione did something to Bellatrix’s knee. Bellatrix couldn’t be sure what it was, but she shoved her hand into her mouth to muffle her scream.

“I relocated it. Come on, let’s get back and get you checked out at St. Mungo’s. I’ll pack up. Stay here.”

Hermione stood and strode back to the tent without a backward glance. Bellatrix bit her lip. How was she going to fix this?


End file.
